Ferris Wheel
by sylarbadass
Summary: Wow the things people do in a Ferris wheel...


**I know i sholuld be working on my other stories.. Oh well... You guys can take this as a real person thing or the show... which ever floats your boat. It isnt the best work i have written..**

Lights shined everywhere and the sounds of people having fun echoed in the wind; with the concert over it was now time for the members of Big Time Rush to have some fun once more. However, for one member it was now time for him to reclaim what is his. As always some kind of shit happened and they had to spend time apart but tonight he didn't care, he was going to get what was his back. It isn't that Logan minded being apart from the person he loved more than anything in his life it was the simple fact that he was spending time with someone else. Logan knew that they were just friends but he couldn't help that jealousy creeping up on him. "Hey, Logan are you still in there?" Logan snapped his head back as Carlos spoke to him. He was so into his thought that he didn't know he had spaced out.

"Yea I am here, sorry about that I guess I wasn't listening." Logan spoke as he turned back to face Carlos who stood there giving him a knowing look."

"Sure not listening. I've give you that one since I know where your mind is. Dude, just go ahead, your no fun hanging out with like this and yes I know where they are." Logan smiled because it was true. He wanted to hang out with Carlos but his mind was on someone else. Before he could open, his mouth to ask where they were Carlos smiled and spoke. "Ferris wheel"

"Thanks Carlos and I am sorry man." Logan said as he started walking towards the Ferris wheel. Carlos shook his head, smile and waved Logan off. It took Logan about 15 mintues to make it over to where Kendall and James were standing in line for the ride. Logan stopped when he seen James arm draped over Kendall shoulder. He took a deep calming breath before he walked over to his two band mates. "So this is where you two ran off two." Logan spoke in a soft voice causing Kendall and James to turn around. An instant smile comes to Kendall face. Kendall knew when all this crap happened that he and Logan needed to spend some time apart and it was fun the first day but then it became too much from him as well.

"Hey, where have you been? James and I went looking for you and Carlos but couldn't find you guys." Kendall said as he knocked James arm off and walked over to Logan brushing his hand against his, earning a smile from Logan. Looking into those wonderful green eyes Logan smiled up at him.

"We went on a few rides but I am here now and we are standing in front of the Ferris wheel, you wanna?" Logan asked Kendall pointing towards the ride. Kendall eyes lit up with excitement and James knew at that moment his time with Kendall was all over. Walking over to them, James places his hands on both of their shoulders.

"Well, I guess it's over with now huh? Have fun I am going fine Carlos." James said as he started walking away but before he did, they were asked for some pictures, which all three of them posed for. Within moments the line was moving. Kendall and Logan hopped on in and waited for the ride to start. As soon as it did and they were, high enough Logan threw his arm around Kendall and pulled him closer to him.

"I missed you Ken." Logan said as he places a kiss to Kendall forehead.

"Me to Logie bear" Kendall said as he pulled away so he could see Logan face. His beautiful brown eyes looking at him, Kendall smiles as they both leaned into one another. "Logan…" Kendall spoke as he paused a few inches away from Logan lips. Logan grabbed Kendall hand, entwined them together and squeezed.

"I know and I don't care at this point." Logan said as he pulled Kendall to his lips. The kiss was a much-needed one. Kendall threaded his fingers in Logan hair as Logan hands when to Kendall waist and pulled him into his lap. As he did this the basket, tilled a little bit causing the boys to break away with smiles on their faces.

"Oops" Logan laughed as Kendall moved off him. "Well if I can't kiss you I guess I could do this." Logan moved his hand down to Kendall panted and unzipped the zipper. Kendall smirked as he leaned over back to Logan and pressed his lip to his neck and licked. Logan let out a moan that made Kendall smile against his skin. Kendall pulled away as Logan hand made its way to his boxers. Right as it did the ride stopped causing both of them to stop and look at each other. "Oh please let the ride have a problem."

"You kinky basted." Kendall said when he saw that look on Logan face. Kendall was about to speak when a loud speaker came on telling everything that there is a little glitch with the ride and it would be a few and for everyone to hang tight. Looking at Logan, a thought came to him. "You didn't did you?" All Logan could do was smile.

"Why I don't know what you mean babe… I wouldn't have had someone paid the man who is in charge of the ride to fake a glitch." Logan said with that grin he as. "But I mean we are up here alone under the stars together…" Logan was cut off then Kendall lips were on his. Logan smiled into the kiss as he deepens it. He moved his hands so they were under Kendall shirt. Kendall let out a little moan as Logan finger ran over his back and into the back of his pants. They pulled apart and smiled to one another when Kendall smiled his devilish smile and pushed Logan down onto his back. "This is a turn around."

"Yes it is…" Kendall said as he undid Logan belt, unzipped the zipper, and pulled his pants and boxers down. Kendall smiled at Logan before he places kisses down his stomach. Kendall moved his head down as he takes Logan member in his hand and starts to rub up and down.

"Kenny… Come on just do it. We can tease each other when we get back on the bus." Logan said as he watched Kendall. Kendall smiled as he ran his hand up and down one more time before he removed his hand and placed his mouth around Logan. Logan threw his head back thanking God that no one was above them. Logan threw his hands in Kendall hair and pulled as Kendall started bobbing up and down faster. Kendall took all of Logan in and sucked as hard as he could. "Fuck Ken…" Logan could feel Kendall smiling. Logan knew he wasn't going to last much longer and Kendall knew that. "Ken…" Kendall grabbed Logan hand in his as he came. Kendall smiled as he swallowed everything Logan gave him. Kendall pulled from Logan and smiled. Logan was breathing hard as he sat up and pulled Kendall in for a kiss. "Damn that was hot; we need to get going right now because I want to do so much to you." Logan said as they pulled apart. Kendall pulled away and leaned over Logan looking down at the ground.

"Hurry up down there people have things to do!" Kendall screamed at the man looking up at them. Logan couldn't help but smile at Kendall. Right after Kendall said that the ride started moving once more. Within moments, Kendall and Logan were being let out. They both smiled at one another before walking as fast as they could back to the bus for some one on one time together. As they somewhat ran passed everyone Carlos, James and a few of their friends all laughed at them knowing very well what those two were going do.

"So how much did it cost him for that?" James asked.

"Just a few free tickets and backstage pass for the man kids." Carlos said while smiling. "I feel so sorry for their bus driver…"

(THE END)


End file.
